Oposites attract
by Jazybear.9
Summary: What happens after the Volturi meet the Cullens in the clearing? Love blooms, but somewhere no one imagined. Between a vampire and a Shape shifter. But this vampire isn't like the others, she's different, and she got imprinted on by none other then Embry Call. EmbryxOC, After Breaking dawn part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry for the changes but here's something I'm satisfied with. Now I won't change it ever again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the branch off plot and my OC. I wish I owned the Wolves but Stephanie Mayer does. :( **

**Enjoy!**

My world spun out of control when I first met him. Everything changed, I looked into his eyes, his hazelnut brown eyes and my heart picked up pace, faster than a human heart. I could feel his emotions, his every thought as he was looking at me, the heartfelt emotions of compassion, confusion, wonder, protectiveness and love rolling off of him in waves as he was simply thinking, "Uh oh". This wasn't normal or a part of the plan.

Normally there can't be anything out of control or different then the plan at hand. For you see I'm one of the Volturi's guards, not one to be mentioned because I was one of their many followers. I was created roughly 4 years ago and I can't adapt to their way of life. The cruel way Heidi would lure random tourists to clench the King's thirsts. Like bee's to a flower. I couldn't handle it and secretly hunted animals in the forest not too far from the city. As a human I didn't like animal cruelty let alone hurt a human and it came with me into my other life but I had to settle for one or the other, killing an animal seemed less harmless then draining the life out of a human. It took a day for the transformation to be complete and I ended up turning down the human that was in front of me and that I would go hunting later. The only person that knows of my defilement was a man named Alex but he was executed soon after for treachery to conspire against the Volturi. Which was a bonus for myself that Aro didn't know of my diet.

Even odder was the fact that I still had a human pulse. Apparently in my human years my heart beat was irregular and during my transformation my heart regulated its-self. I'm still beautiful like a vampire with lightly sun kissed skin, long golden brown hair and green eyes with flakes of gold in them. I'm an odd one no doubt. They have their theories and so do I but it won't change anything. I'm still different yet the same.

My theory was it might have something to do with either my history or that Aro was too old and that his venom was lacking the youth it once had. They thought the same and suggested that another vampire try to turn me so that it could be fully preformed but I kindly declined their offer because I liked being different than the others. They didn't like my answer but didn't force it on me.

Any who, enough about myself, on with the show! Oh and by the way, my name is Sky Fleming.

XxX

Now here we are, most of the Volturi guard and the three King's to put right what was wrong. When in the end we were made fools of by an Irina Denali that assumed that the child in front of us, that proved she was only a hybrid, was an immortal child. When clearly she wasn't by her self control and her dyeing resemblance to her true parents. She was burnt to the ground and Alice just finished to prove what would happen if they attacked plus that hybrids are possible, even if they are extremely rare.

Another thing that was brought to our attention was that there are another supernatural specimen in our world. Shape shifters was what they were called. Apparently they had a treaty of some sort, the Cullens and these Wolves. We didn't pay mind for Carlisle was a very dear friend of the Volturi and we trust his judgement. Even thought there was a little incident with Edward, that quickly corrected its-self. After all was said and done, I wanted to stay, there was something keeping me here. Maybe it was my interest for this Coven and their diet or the wolf on the other side of the line that I had a sudden connection to. Either way I was going to stay. I came up behind Aro and lightly tapped him on the shoulder to show my presence I bowed before him and then handed him my hand showing him my diet and my findings of my possible mate. I turned to face all three Kings now kneeling in front of them.

Aro spoke up, "well it seems brothers that one of our little guards has had a different diet then ours and wishes to join Carlisle's. Should we let her, or keep her with us?"

The other two leaders were pondering his words and surprisingly Marcus spoke up and said, "we can't make her, brother, she can do as she wishes but her position with the guard is always open." Marcus and I always had a great bond and did I forget to mention he knew of my diet as well? Oops. He was a father figure for me, don't let his boring outside make you think otherwise. He was a great father figure and always cracked up a good joke here and there. He understood me while as I never really had a family.

Aro smiled, with understanding and Caius snickered. "Alright, you may stay but as long as Carlisle agrees. What do you say old friend, care to take another under your wing?" Aro yelled the last part out for Carlisle and everyone to hear.

Carlisle looked a little unsure but the bronze haired man to his right, Edward they called him, whispered something to him and he nodded then smiled to me holding out his hand. I kissed Aro, Caius and Marcus's hand before turning around to join another Coven. I was overjoyed and so was my wolf, but I kept my composure till I crossed the line and held out my hand to Carlisle.

As we shook hands he said with a smile, "welcome to the family." I then turned to look at the Volturi, bow and they turn to go back to Italy, while I had to face a drastic turn in my life.

**Okay so here's the new revamped version of my story. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks in advance for the Reviews, Favorites and Followers.**

**More reviews = Happy Jazzy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's a little treat for all of you, you don't have to wait another week before chapter two! **

**I feel awful for rewriting this story so for the people that are still loyal to me and this story here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the branch off plot and my OC. **

**Enjoy!**

I turned to look at my new family again and realised how big it truly was. The other Covens were saying their goodbyes to the Olympic Coven hugging and kissing each other till the next extravagant event.

I felt a little out of place till it was just me, the Coven and the wolves.

They really felt like a family. There was a blond man, Jasper I persumed from the scares lightly tattering his hands, the masters have talked about him being in the Civil war, then in a blood drenched vampire war with Maria as their leader. He was her first in command at one point , and a force to be reckoned with. Then there was a blond women, Rosalie, the bell of the ball. She has a very hard exterior but the masters said it was because of her past that she is how she is. Then there was Carlisle that was of the same shade of blond and they looked gorgeous. Then there were two females with mahogany coloured hair there was the women beside Carlisle, which was probably Esme because of the protectiveness that was seeping through every pore of her being, you could feel and see it in her eyes. Then there was another beside Edward, which was probably Bella. Bella looked like Esmes true daughter with the long same coloured hair and such, you could also kind of tell that she's a new born because of her attention span, she was darting looks at my every aspect. Going from my eyes, to my body, to my feet, to my hair. She was a little bit everywhere, normally people don't notice but I did. And last but not least, the big brute that reminded me of Felix, he was probably Emmett. They didn't say much about him but it would just simply seem as though he was married into the family. I would stick out like a sore thumb in this family but I could deal with it, hopefully.

Some of the wolves have changed back into humans and man were they ever gorgeous! Even in their cut off shorts you could see their torsos. The eight pack on all of them, tall, built, bronzed skin, brown eyes and dark brown, almost black, hair. They were a wonderful sight to see and I'm so happy I get to stay. The one that has caught my attention hasn't turned back yet to my displeasure. He was the wolf with a slightly more slender built then the rest. His fur was of a silver color with black spots coated his back. He was a wonderful wolf. Maybe I would be able to ride one of them later to see if they are as fast as their natural predator, us.

I looked back up to Carlisle and smiled, "thank you for accepting me in your Coven. The masters have spoken very highly of you and I find it a great honour."

He was slightly taken aback, then recomposed himself and smiled back at me, he put his arm around his mate and started introductions.

"This is my wife, Esme," she came up to me and gave me a great big hug. Something I was never used to, through my human life and onward. I hugged her back just as enthused.

"Welcome, my dear, I hope you like it here with us," then I was turned to meet Edward. " My first son, Edward, and his lovely mate Bella to his right." They both came up, Edward gave me a hand shake but Bella gave me a hug, a very powerful one at that, she's still getting used to her strength I assumed.

"Welcome," they say at the same time. "This is our daughter Renesmee, she's also the reason you were brought here." A little girl with bronzed ringlets and big brown doe eyes, jumped out of a bronzed mans arms, he growled but let her go anyways. She came up to me extending her hand and I came down to her height. She gently put her hand to my cheek and I was seeing something through what I think was her eyes.

A big happy family, their family, the way they were before the threat. Them being worried for Renesmee, telling her they all love her and that they'll protect her. My wolf making pranks on everyone, being shy, yet telling her he loves her even though he barely knew her. I knew it was my wolf because he still had the same affect on me even though it was her past. The meeting in the clearing that just happened and her first impression of me.

She thought of me as beautiful, different. She trusted me and thinks that everyone will show me the love that they showed her because there's a lot of love in this family. I started tearing up and crying in the midst of these thoughts and moments. She was a beautiful creature too and so I did what I could do best. I took a lot of snow in my hand and with my gift manipulated its code to make it into a diamond while it was turning into pure crystalline I made it carve into her name, and in the middle of the curve of the S and beside the M there was a diamond heart.

"You my dear, are very loved for and I can see that they mean a lot to you too. You are a true treasure, a diamond that is misunderstood. My gift to you." I put it in her hand, then took more snow to turn it into gold, carving it into a gold chain then I helped her weave it through the pendent I made. "Turn around," I put the necklace around her little delicate neck and clasped it into place. She looked at it then smiled and said "thank you," in a bell like voice and ran back to her parents and her wolf to show her.

Bella eyes watered with unshed tears and mouthed, "thank you" to me as well.

"You will have to explain that to me later, my dear, I've never seen a gift as such," Carlisle said. Then he turned to Rosalie and Emmett, "this is my second child, Rosalie and her mate Emmett."

Emmett brought me into a big bear hug and yelled, "Welcome to the family little sis!" Which ended with him being smacked at the back of the head and someone saying, "stop it Emmett." He put me down and yelled, "come on Rose! Don't be such a bitch!"

"Emmett language!" Esme said from the side. "Yes mother," Emmett said in a low voice looking down at his feet. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and came up to me and stiffly put her hand out, "welcome to the family," she said a little rudely. I reminded myself of what the brothers said and pushed her hand out of the way, she seemed really angry at the gesture but was surprised when I grabbed her into a hug. "Thank you, I hope we can get past our differences and become sisters, one day." I whispered in her ear. She tightened her hold on me and apologised.

I then turned to the last two remaining members, "they are Jasper and Alice."

Jasper seemed a little uneasy and sent me a wave of calm, which surprisingly helped, I hadn't noticed how nervous I was till after he sent me the calm. He smiled and I took his extended hand into a firm handshake. "Welcome to the family."

Alice was a little reserved, which earned her a worried look from Jasper, he went straight to her side. "I can't see it, I can't see her future," she whispered and looked worriedly at me.

**Okay apparently I'm not nice enough because I left a cliffy and I'm sorry!**

**But it's late here and my boo is getting impatient for me to turn off the computer and put everything away. So I hope you enjoyed it and I'll hopefully update on my next day off which might be next Monday. (I know I said I'll update every week and what I mean by every week is on my days off that I don't have anything planned.)**

**Thanks everyone, in advance, for the Reviews, Favourites and Followers.**

**JazzyBear **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go you guys.**

** It's still Monday here, I don't know about you but in my time zone I didn't break my promise! **

**This has a little background Info put into it. Hope you like!**

**Here's a little shout out to Goofy4Ever! You're support for this story and the little shout out you gave me means a lot! She has amazing JacobxOC stories amongst other fan fictions. She's a very talented writer so check her out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC and my branch off plot. **

**Enjoy!**

"What do you mean you can't see her future?" Jasper was holding his wife tightly to him and everyone was around her now wondering what she meant. Worry expressions covered their features.

"Sorry, I only saw glimpses. It's as if she's eluding my visions."

They looked at me in that moment, questioning my intentions. I blushed and stammered under pressure. "I...I..."

"I think I have an answer to that Cullens," came a booming voice, the one that was holding little Renesmee.

"What do you mean Jacob, how do you know...?" then it dawned on some of them.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

Then on cue a beautiful russet man, a little shorter and slender then Jacob stepped around the other side of him and said, "me." He was looking straight at me when he spoke. Wait it wasn't even at me personally, but at the depths of my soul. His intense gaze didn't waver off of my own when they started all to chatter at once.

"Oh thank god! I felt a little on edge but now I see it. She's always with the wolves, it makes sense. She visits us and such and those were the only visions that I could have of her and even then they were blurry but now they're clearer." Everyone was relieved but obviously not everyone was paying attention.

"Wait, what do you mean you couldn't see her then you could, and how does Embry saying it's him makes any sense!" Which earned Emmett another smack at the back of the head. "Owe babe, what was that for?"

"For being you sweetie, now Alice will explain everything to you in detail okay? Please keep up," Rose said from beside him then wrapped her little arms around his big built torso. It looked a little awkward from my perspective but it looked right at the same time. As if they were truly meant for one another. It was so sweet.

"Okay, I wasn't having visions of," "Sky, Sky Fleming, sorry I didn't introduce myself I wanted to do a general introduction with a bit of my past but this sort of happened.

"Not a problem dear, we'll get to the rest later, first we have to explain a few things to Emmy bear here," Bella stated.

"Right, so I wasn't having visions of her, even when I did start seeing her in my visions, she was visiting us it was blurry. All I could see were small glimpses of what was to come and I tried not to think too much of it but my visions were proving that she might be an enemy, sorry," she said with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's alright go on," I smiled at her.

"That's why I said I couldn't see you, but now knowing that Embry Imprinted on you, the bond won't allow you to be too far away from him and you'll be wanting to spend any moment you have with him." She beamed with happiness that apparently seemed more like Alice because everyone was very happy at the fact that she was happier now.

"Um, what's Imprinting? And what exactly is your treaty with these 'Wolves'," I asked looking at everyone in worry. I don't think I'm going to like the Imprinting part one bit. I'm too independent for my own good.

Even after I was taken and turned by the Volturi, even in my time of need, I turned down every man that tried to "court" me, as they would say it considering how old fashion they are. I shouldn't say taken because I was one of the tourists that couldn't resist Heidi's charm. We were brought to the throne room where the three Kings and the elite guard waited impatiently for us to arrive. I was someone's meal. Actually I was Aro's meal, he didn't drain me dry though which brought forth the change.

Instead of killing me like I so wished they would, they let me change to see what I would turn into. I turned into this, something not fully human, but definitely not fully vampire either. After I was turned and found the knowledge in what I became I was in a fragile state of emotion. I learnt to deal with what I've become because even though I was upset I realized there was nothing left for me in my human life. My aunt didn't even put up a missing persons report.

Anyways, one of the men that wanted to court me was Felix, he was flirty, friendly and caring. Out of everyone that I would of considered it would of been him. He was a big loving teddy bear but I couldn't do it. It didn't feel right what so ever. So he became my number one big brother. I loved him like a brother and he loved me like a sister, we rough housed a lot and caused a few problems for the Kings but nothing extreme. I don't know what's happening to me but I think I know why things didn't work out with Felix.

"I, I'll tell you all about it, but first, would you possibly go out on a date with me?" Embry asked shyly. Like I said I'm independent but just the way that he asked it, the pleading sound of his voice and the hope showing through his hazel nut eyes made my insides melt and I was over the moon with joy but as I opened my mouth to say yes, it came out as, "I'll let you know once I'm settled into my new home."

Stupid, stupid, stupid girl! I saw hurt flash in his eyes as he thought I rejected his offer. "I mean this is all life changing for me. I'm in a completely new Coven, with a new family to get acquainted with. Plus, I learn that I'm imprinted on, whatever that means, by a man that turns into a giant horse/wolf, and on top of that it isn't just him this whole pack of this new creature that I've never heard of! So, in all , I'm sorry I want to take things slow with everything. Move into my new home and learn more of my new life before going out on a date."

He still felt hurt but a little bit of hope shined through, "so that's a no for now?"

"Like I said, I'll let you know once I'm settled into my new home," I said with a wink. That did it, the glint in his eyes were shining brighter than ever. He came up to me and took my hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"I shall wait patiently for that day, miss Fleming," he said sweetly before retreating to join the group of people retreating from the clearing.

Alice and Jasper stayed behind to show me the aria and to go for a hunt in the nearby forest on their side of the border.

XxX

They tried to explain everything to me during our hunt, they showed me "no man's land" the line, technically the border itself, where there's a great deal of un inhabited land for it's the neutral zone for both sides. That it was formed when Carlisle first came to these lands with Ephraim Black, Jacobs great-grandfather, they had a great understanding and apparently were friends. They would join in forces when nomad vampires would pass through. They showed me the river that was a part of no man's land and where they go hunting.

I hadn't realized how thirsty I was after I finished two elk, and a caribou. That's a lot for me, normally I only eat one elk for roughly two weeks, because of my differences I don't need to feed often. Only once in a blue moon to clench the inevitable thirst.

They told me about their family, Alice and Jasper told me about their history. On how Jasper was a Major in Maria's new born army war and how he met his mate in a bar. Nothing I already knew but it was nice listening to them, and the hurt that shined through both of their eyes when he told his tale.

"'It's about time you got here, I've been waiting for you,' were the only words spoken and she already had my heart. I loved her the moment I met here and I was so happy to learn about how we were true mates," the Major said while looking down lovingly to his wife. She looked up at him with the same intense gaze and they kissed passionately in that moment you could feel the heat radiating off of them in waves.

It touched my heart to see two people so madly in love with one another for so long. Don't get me wrong Caius and Athenadora and Aro and Suplicia are still in love but the queens are left out of the loop when it comes to business. Also, they normally stay in their quarters because the kings get slightly annoyed with them, but little do they know the queens get aggravated with the kings as well. They just wish that they weren't locked away like their treasures. They want to go out, do girl things. Learn about the new world that is just outside the castle walls but the kings won't let them. Especially since what happened to Marcus's Dydium.

We made our way back to the Cullen's house but to my displeasure there was no smell of wolf. On top of which it felt as if there was a tighter grip on my heart that I ignored until now. I started to shake a little until I collapsed to the ground and my world got consumed by darkness.

**Hope you liked! Wonder what's going on with Sky here. Uh Oh!**

**And there will be a more in-depth part where she tells a special someone about her past.**

**I already said too much! :O **

**I was thinking maybe an Embry POV on what's happened so far which will probably be updated this Thursday since that's technically my next day off and then on with the show probably next week on my next day off. Love you guys! More people are following which I'm happy for! **

**I Was thinking an Embry POV every 4 chapters what do you think?**

**Please Review! Because Reviews make me happy :)**

**Thanks in advance to those who Review, Follow and/or Favourite Opposites attract. **

**JazzyBear**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! It's a day late for my time zone so I hope you'll forgive me!**

**Me and my boyfriend kind of got in an argument yesterday and I was writing this but then he showed up and well... let's just say there was lemon play. lol**

**Anyways! I got majorly distracted and I hope it doesn't happen again!**

**Enough babbling here it goes! Hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight! YEPPY! **

**Embry: No you don't sweetheart, you just own Sky and the branch off plot.**

**Me : I know. Way to burst my bubble **

**Embry: Awww, come here *Hugs***

**Me: OMG I GOT HUGGED BY EMBRY CALL!**

**Embry's Pov.**

I saw her on the other side of the line. I felt a twinge at my heart strings and something came over me to look across that distance to a specific face that I was unknowingly looking for and I found her. By the time I found her she was already intently looking in my direction and our eyes met and my world turned completely upside down. I could see us, all of us, she was swinging in the love swing on the front porch of a beautiful midsize house surrounded by forest. Looking over three beautiful children. Our children, two little boys and a very little girl running around. Her smiling and drawing as she does so, I come up the road in our truck open the door and get attacked by the children. She laughs at the scene in front of her and takes a quick picture with her phone. I knew we were going to last a very long time. Now all I have to do is say hello.

I was snapped out of my trance when I saw her eyes avert from mine to go talk to the three head leeches. A small growl erupted from my throat but it was soon silenced by, " What do you say old friend, care to take another under your wing?" the head one with the creepy smile yelled out.

Carlisle seemed unsure but Edward moved to his side and whispered something about her being different and that she drinks animal blood. I was so exited! Carlisle ended up putting his hand out for her to join us. She ended up on her knees kissing then on the hand in goodbye and turning to us to join our ever growing family.

As she got closer I actually got to take in her appearance. She was about 5'6" in height, chest length golden brown hair that framed her oval face. She had a small button nose that lightly pointed upward and full pouty lips. Those lips captivated me for a while, then my sight wandered to her slightly curvy figure and the way it gracefully made its way towards Carlisle.

They exchanged introductions with the vampire Coven and Alice said that she couldn't see her future.

'No shit she can't see her future she's ours and she can't see our future so she won't see hers," my wolf commented from the side lines.

"Then get your ass transformed back because the Cullen's aren't trusting her," Leah said through wolf form then transformed out to join everyone.

I quickly made haste with my transformation and to at least put my shorts on. I made my way over to the group and Jacob said, "I think I have an answer to that Cullens."

It dawned on most of them accept for the big guy Emmett. "Who?" Carlisle asked. I stepped up and made my way to Alice and the girl.

I looked right at her and answered, "me."

Everyone started talking over one another then Alice explained about how it makes sense and told Emmett why.

Alice started, "Okay, I wasn't having visions of," "Sky, Sky Fleming."

_Sky Fleming. _Me and my wolf purred at the sound of her name and her voice. It suited her, for she drifted and walked gracefully like a cloud in the sky yet she burnt a passion deep within my heart that I didn't know I could ever feel. She was magnificent and I wasn't paying attention to the explanation while I gazed at her and took her in again. I will never get tired of looking at her beautiful features and the way her emotions play out on her face, not just on her face but in her eyes. Her eyes were the window to her soul. Her beautiful soul that felt so much at the same time, as Alice was explaining I saw fear, wonder, worry, and so many more emotions flash on her face.

She was perfect, 'and she's all ours,' my wolf reminded me. I sighed being in my own world, then I got caught off guard when she asks something I hope she wasn't going to ask for a long time.

"Um, what's Imprinting? And what exactly is your treaty with these 'Wolves'," I could see the worry in her eyes and I felt a heavy weight being put on my shoulders. 'Here goes nothing.'

"I, I'll tell you all about it, but first, would you possibly go out on a date with me?" I asked shyly.

Hey it was worth a shot? She's my everything and the worst she could say is no, but I don't see why she would.

'But what if she does? What if she doesn't want you?' my self-conscious was nagging at me and I simply shook my head because I didn't want to think of that possibility.

She looked at me curiously I thought she was going to say yes but then the words that came out of her mouth were heart clenching, "I'll let you know once I'm settled into my new home."

My heart stopped for a moment, and she caught herself saying, "I mean this is all life changing for me. I'm in a completely new Coven, with a new family to get acquainted with. Plus, I learn that I'm imprinted on, whatever that means, by a man that turns into a giant horse/wolf, and on top of that it isn't just him this whole pack of this new creature that I've never heard of! So, in all , I'm sorry I want to take things slow with everything. Move into my new home and learn more of my new life before going out on a date."

I felt relieved a little. It did make sense, leaving her previous family to join a new one. Adjusting to a new life style completely and a new land, everything's new. Her family, her friends, the aria. I felt sympathy for her in that moment as well, but I felt hope seeping through and said, "so that's a no for now?"

"Like I said, I'll let you know once I'm settled into my new home," she said with a wink, that made my heart flutter.

I grabbed her hand in mine and kissed the top of it then said, "I shall wait patiently for that day, miss Fleming."

Then I turned to walk with the Cullens back to their house while Sky went off to hunt with the Pixie.

"Thank you so much for standing with us against them," Jacob told the pack while holding Nessie.

"There's going to be a feast for you guys tonight so bring your appetite! It's just to show our thanks for saving our granddaughter," Esme said while looking in the direction of her granddaughter while holding the hands of her husband.

"BOO YA! You're awesome Esme! It really wasn't a problem, we didn't have to do anything in the end, it was all Alice and Jaspers doing," Seth interjected.

"Oh, well I guess you don't need a feast," Carlisle tease. "NO! We were brave weren't we? Did you see how they were shaking in their boots? Yup, we played our part pretty good." Seth took back, making everyone laugh at his attempt at getting the meal he just lost back.

"He was just teasing Seth, the feast is still going on."

"Alright everyone, go back home and get ready for tonight, be on your best behaviour! We have a guest," Jacob commanded but it wasn't with the alpha voice.

I love Jacob as alpha, he doesn't use his authority freely like Sam used to. Don't get me wrong Sam was a great alpha, he just excessively used his authority to his advantage and used his alpha tone a lot. Like what Jacob just said, Sam would of used his alpha voice even though he didn't have to. Plus, there wasn't the whole Leah, Sam, Emily drama. Leah was actually bearable now and it was different.

Everyone left the Cullens to go back home and shower and get ready. I was beyond ecstatic about tonight because I get to attend dinner with my Sky and in that case I need to find my button up shirt and my black jeans that I wear for occasions like this since there were no tailors around here for overly huge shape shifters and we couldn't really leave because of the leaches. I ran straight home because I wanted to show up early and get to talk to her and maybe help settle her into her new house.

As I got up to my house and my mother's car wasn't in the driveway, thank god. I ended up getting in the house running up the stairs and straight to the shower. Try to explain to your mother that you suddenly love someone to no end and that you're going to have supper at a vampire house hold to great your imprint. My Mother doesn't know anything about why I had a random growth spurt and why I started hanging out with the gang that I loathed. I don't know if I'll ever tell her but I know I'm not telling her anytime soon because it might freak her out and I don't have any money to move out with.

As I got out of the shower I dried myself off, shaved and got dressed in a dark burgundy button up shirt, my black pants and the only shoes I have left. I walk down the stairs and just as I open the door to leave I felt a pain in my chest._ Sky_

I staggered to get up and ran as fast as I could, I didn't know where I was going I just knew I had to get to her. I ran and I ended up colliding with the Pixie.

"Embry! Thank god! She needs you, right now. I don't know what's happening but I just know that it won't be good unless you show up."

She kept rambling but I ran forward now knowing where to go. When I saw the Cullen house in view I jumped up to the second story barged into the house and made my way to the other side. _Sky, please be okay, please. I'm coming baby and I'm never leaving your side, ever. _

I burst through her door and ran to her side ignoring everyone watching us. I took hold of her hand and looked her over. She didn't seem physically hurt.

"Doc, what's happening, why is she unconscious?" I was so worry. If she wasn't hurt then what in the world happened?

"I'm not sure Embry, anything is possible.-" He got cut off by Sky grumbling something. Then her eyes fluttered open with panic and looked around the room, then her eyes landed on mine and they softened.

"Hey, I don't know why but I'm really glad you're here, the pains gone." Her voice was guff but my mind registered the pain part. 'The imprinting pain when you're mate is too far away for a period of time,' my wolf chastised.

"It's the imprinting pull my dear, I didn't mean to be too far away for you for so long," my voice was shaky because of how scared I got.

She seemed upset then and my heart clenched because I didn't want her to be upset, every fibber of my being doesn't want her to be upset or hurt.

"You're going to have to tell me what that is sooner or later because I want to know what I'm getting myself into if this shit is going to keep happening."

I sighed and got myself ready to tell my Soul mate, well that she's my Soul mate.

_God please let her accept the Imprint._

**Okay Obviously I didn't get hugged by Embry Call but a girl can dream. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked! **

**Next update is hopefully next week. I have a lot of time off so there might be a double update. We'll see ;) No guaranties though.**

**Thank you everyone in advance for the Reviews, Follows and Favourites.**

**Love ya!**

**JazzyBear.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! I know this is really late! More like a week late, but I have a good explanation!**

**My parents were on vacation and on the days we were off together they made plans for us. Ended up in a small town and bought some homemade fudge and a few gifts for people I care about. **

**I hope you forgive me for the delay! Plus, I had a slight writers block and I didn't want to give you a half ass chapter. Which I hope this chapter is good enough!**

**Hope you Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC and the branch off plot.**

I was consumed by darkness, all around. My heart ached in my chest as if there was a pressure, a constant pressure. It felt worse than the change and I could barely take it, but I couldn't scream, my body wouldn't let me.

'It's the pull, it's what's making you hurt until _he_ comes back,' a voice said in my head.

I didn't understand the sudden voice, or who _he_ was, but my body did.

Someone was nearby really close and they suddenly took my hand in theirs and my body relaxed, the clenching started to subside.

I heard muffled voices beside me and my eyes slowly started to flutter open. I took in my surroundings in a panic because I didn't see _him_ at first.

Then my eyes landed on him and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Hey, I don't know why but I'm really glad you're here, the pains gone," the words sounded odd when it left my lips, it didn't sound like me.

"It's the imprinting pull my dear, I didn't mean to be too far away from you for so long," were the words his beautiful voice said and I felt my heart flutter like bad wings. What is this imprinting thing? What's going on? and if it made me feel that when he was gone how would it make me feel when I might have to leave?

"You're going to have to tell me what that is sooner or later because I want to know what I'm getting myself into if this shit is going to keep happening," I said and I felt like I already knew the answer to my own question.

At this point everyone was leaving the room to leave us alone.

He signed and when he looked back at me he had a look of worry and hope in his eyes again and little did I know that my life of celibacy was going to be over once he was going to say the words that I was scared of. What scared me the most wasn't the words I was dreading to hear but how happy they made me feel, how I finally felt whole.

"Okay, I wanted to wait for you to come to the campfire because it's the traditional way we introduce Imprints or new members to the pack but because of the circumstances I'll only tell you about the imprinting and the basic rules we have with the Cullens as well but the legends I won't take away from Billy. Imprinting, well, it's finding you're other half. Once you look into their eyes the world shifts and they're the only one keeping you here. It's cheesy but it's true, they're your everything and you can't live without them. You're my soul mate Sky, my everything and I'll be you're everything if you'll let me."

He finally took a breath that he hasn't taken ever since he started. It all came out in a rush. I just looked at him like a deer caught in head lights and I let everything he told me sink it. I felt complete joy at his statement. 'Yeah because he's your mate duh!' the voice said again in my head. I also felt a slight twinge in my heart because I never did well with relationships.

Want to know why I turned everyone down? Because I've been hurt, used and tossed aside. His name was Philip, he was amazing, a true French gentlemen. He was tall, as tall as Embry, he had long curly brown hair, with piercing blue eyes, and extremely built, but not as big as the Quileute men. He treated me like a princess, but he was one of those guys that ended up showing their true colors around the 2-3 month peak.

He was really sweet, and decently well off because of his parent. He used to bring me on his yacht, or there was this one time he booked us dinner on the Eiffel tower, it was magical. He used to woo me with big presents and outstanding dates.

Roughly 2 months and 1 week in, he started acting strange. Telling me to leave him alone, to not be so clingy, to brush off. He stopped calling me, texting me, e-mailing me. He started to call me names in french thinking I didn't understand, but I did understand, and I only shrugged them off thinking he was just going through a tough time, but he wasn't.

When I knew for sure it was over was when I found him with another women in his bed waiting for him to come home. I ended up going to his place to surprise him with giving myself for the first time to the man I thought I loved and that loved me. Oh was I wrong when I saw her laying there in some sexy lingerie and asking if Philip just got home. He ended up showing up not too long after and having the nerve to yell at me that I shouldn't of showed up.

**_Flashback_**

_"Why are you here?! You shouldn't even be here! Remember? I told you we weren't seeing each other today."_

_I was dumbstruck in that spot. I don't know what took over but I was so angry I ended up yelling at him, "I wanted to surprise you with a little treat but I see you get some hoe bag to do it instead!"_

_He looked utterly shocked I yelled at him then he slapped me across the face so hard it made me fly to the ground in a heap. _

_"Estie de conne, Tu dit pas sa aprepos de ma fiancé!" That was the last straw! I got up, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. He was engaged and I was just a side fling! What a fucking jerk! I didn't even bother cry over him as I made my way to my apartment and decided to treat myself, but what will I do? I looked online and found that Italy was a major tour site other than Paris and I decided on impulse to go to Volterra as a get away from that monster._

**_End of Flash back_**

I felt tears sting my eyes. I hadn't cried about that bastard ever before. I made a promise to myself to not run off with some guy and believe all the bullshit he says, but I knew this was different. I felt it with every fibber of my being that this was different.

I felt the bed dip and big strong arms wrap themselves around my shoulders and they drew me into a warm beings side. "Hey, I know this is a lot to take in but I'll give you time and space if you'd like.-"

I started shaking my head, "no that's not it. I was in a relationship before you. Let's just say it didn't end well and from there I made a promise to myself that I would never fall for another man's bullshit." I look up at him and I saw sadness, and anger in his eyes ,"but I know your different, I know that you're not him and I want to give us a try." In the end my voice was barely above a whisper and I was staring at my hands that were playing with the hem of his shirt.

It was dead quiet for a very long time, it felt like ages then I felt a little uneasy and turned my head slightly to look at him. In the midst of me turning my head to look at him he took his hand and put it under my chin to guide me to my heaven. He kissed me and my imagination of how good his lips would feel against mine didn't give him justice. His lips were so full and moulded against mine perfectly. Like I said this was pure heaven, and I didn't want him to stop.

I felt him pull away and an unfamiliar sounded escaped my lips, it was a whimper.

He chuckled lowly and started to move. I grabbed for him and shook my head.

"Can we stay here? I'm so tired, just for a little nap." He smiled down at me and settled back into the bed with me and I fell into a deep slumber with dreams of my future with my Embry.

**Like I said I hope you enjoyed! **

**I'll update soon I hope! **

**I love that there's more followers :) **

**Reviews would be good though ;)**

**Thank you in advance to everyone who Follow, Reviewed and Favourited! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. Since Monday I haven't had a day off, but I really wanted to give you something! I know this is kind of sad but double digest in followers! So happy! Thank you all for the support! I really would like some feedback on how I'm doing and it doesn't help when you're all quiet.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC and the branch off plot.**

I woke up in a stare when I felt my bed being moved continuously in a jump. I opened my eyes to see a happy jumping Alice on my bed. I felt a pang in my chest again once I realised that Embry wasn't laying beside me.

Alice stopped jumping and stated, "will you calm down? He's downstairs with the others waiting for you to join us for supper. It's a feast for the success of today! Now hurry up get dressed and I'll do you're makeup and hair."

I was pondering on what the vampires would eat at this big feast, but didn't pay too much attention to it thinking they weren't going to eat anyways. I looked to my right and saw a chair with clothes on it.

"That's what you'll be wearing! I picked it out I hope you don't mind. Anyways go hurry up," she started patting my butt once I got up, "shoo shoo." I grabbed he clothes and ran to the joint washroom.

Once inside I took a good look at what Alice picked out for me. It was a lovely thigh length white dress with a heart shaped top, obviously strapless, with a dark green belt to go along the waist. She also picked out my under garments which involve a sexy lacy strapless white bra and a lacy white thong to match. I got dressed quickly at vampire speed because I could already smell the food and it was almost ready. I could hear everyone downstairs waiting.

I got out and got grabbed roughly by Alice when she pushed me down onto a vanity chair and started doing my hair. She pointed at a pair of earrings that were silver with green gems in them to match the belt. What was with the green? I put them on quickly as well between her simply brushing my hair straight and applying a light blush, lip gloss, eye liner and a light tanned eye shadow to my face. In the end I inspected myself in the mirror and loved what I saw. She handed me a pair of silver strapped high heels to pull everything together.

"See, I'm a genius when it comes to fashion." I turned around and pulled Alice into a tight hug, "thank you Alice, I look beyond beautiful."

We linked our arms together and she brought me down the hall and down a flight of stairs with a bunch of graduation caps on the wall and I started laughing at the sight.

"Humans don't get our inside joke. It's nice to see someone clue in on it," Alice said with a small giggle of her own.

We walked towards the dinning aria and once I saw the table I giggled. The half that the Cullens were seated had nothing on it but a few cups with a dark liquid that smelled like red wine in them. The other half had the Quileute's seated with a bunch of food it could probably feed a whole army. There was Renesmee beside Bella, then beside her was Jacob, then beside him was a female Quileute, then a younger male between her and Embry. Beside Embry was an empty seat which I glided over to when Alice guided me in that direction.

Once I spotted Embry I realised he was wearing a dark green dress shirt with a few buttons undone at the top. 'So that's why Alice wanted me to wear green.' He was so handsome sitting there impatiently waiting for me to join him. He got up suddenly, eyeing me curiously then pulled out my chair and pushed it back in once I was seated.

"So, I know the Cullens, Jacob and Embry, but who are the other two joining us tonight?" I asked while looking at the women and the boy beside her.

"I'm Seth, the youngest of this pack, and this is,-" "Cut it Seth I can introduce myself you know, I'm Leah, the only she-wolf on the records."

"It's nice to meet both of you, Jacob is this your whole pack?" He nodded while he was stacking food on his plate.

"Jacob!" Nessie giggled, while looking at the mountain of food on his plate.

"Hey leave some for me!" Seth whined while grabbing for some roast.

I noticed a plate in front of me, then I heard my stomach grumble. I grabbed for the corn on the cob and I noticed it was dead silent. Nothing was moving, not even the chirping of crickets.

"What? You all know I'm different, well here's another weird thing to the list. I eat human food."

"Like me! Right daddy? I drink animal blood and eat human food!" Renesmee piped in.

There was a dawn of realisation across their faces and I shook my head with a giggle.

"I know what you all think, but I'm not like Renesmee, I was bitten about 4 years ago by Aro. So I'm not a half bread or anything of the sort. I'm just odd, I was born around these parts and my parents died in a plane accident when they were going to Florida on vacation because it was their first year without me in the house and I was off on my own. They decided to treat themselves and what a treat that turned out to be.

I was taken in by my aunt, in Paris, because I was still 17 at the time and even though my birthday was a month away they wanted me to be with my relatives. Little did they know my aunt was never home to begin with. I had to take care of myself which I already knew how so it wasn't a big change. I ended up going to Volterra on a vacation of my own and well here I am! A very weird specimen of a vampire," I finished with a slight laugh.

Everyone was in their own mind thinking about the information I have provided them with.

I bit into the corn and moaned at the taste, "oh my god Esme! You have to tell me where you get your corn because this is delicious!"

Everyone snickered but Embry, he was still staring at me with pity and sadness in his eyes.

"Tell us Sky, how did you turn the snow into crystals and a gold chain? I'm very curious what kind of power you might have but I have my theories," Carlisle said to break the tension even more.

"Well, they say I'm a manipulator. I can manipulate and change the compounds of atoms. Such as add or remove neurones, electrons, or protons to create the substance of my choice. I'm limited though, it takes a lot of energy and I have to touch it to change it. I can't simply think of let's say the fork Jacob's holding and turn it into liquid mercury I need to have it in my hand and concentrate everything I have on it to change its nature."

"Oh my god! So you're telling me that you could turn anything you want, like ripped up clothing for example, into a 20k gold necklace?"

"Pretty much, I'm glad I have this power because then I would never have a problem with money. I could easily make a lot of jewellery out of some rocks and sell it for its value. Only if I'm in a tough situation though, I'd rather finish what I started and go to University for business and maybe make my way up in a big corporation of some sort if I could.

"That was my dream as a human, but now I have eternity to try different things. I could actually do my 100 life goals that I started to do after my parents died. I realised that life was too short after they were gone, but now I have eternity to do it. Travel the world, learn as many languages as I possibly can. I already know English and French, some Italian for my time with the Volturi but other than that I would love to learn more Italian, Spanish, German, Russian, maybe some Mandarin in there while I'm at it.

"To travel the world, finally go on a giant cruise that'll last 15 days! Use the Via rail Canada from one side of Canada to the other! It was one of the first and the main train in Canada used for transporting utilities and goods for trade back in the 1900's. To visit old ruins, or to dip my toe in every ocean. I'd love to do those things and so much more."

I turned to Embry and added, "I would really like to do them with you, if you'd join me."

Embry's face light up then falter in a frown, " I'd love to, but I can't leave these lands.-"

He got cut off by Jacob saying, "I've talked to the elders before the fight. I told them about Charlie knowing and the circumstances of which I had to tell him. They all agreed that he is now under our protection officially, but that we are free to go. My pack is allowed to leave these god forsaken lands and go off to travel with the Cullens, because of what my Mate is. That is one thing I wanted to tell you all tonight. If you wish to travel with us, you can, but if you want you can stay so you can be close to your family and friends but I have to go and you all know this. "

Seth an Leah looked uncertain at his words, but Embry looked beyond happy. Like Jacob offered him the sun and the moon. I was happy too, to learn that I could travel with my Mate. I rested my hand on his lap and kept digging into the food Esme made. It won't eat its-self and her cooking is amazing.

Things were looking great and I couldn't wait to truly start my new life with the one I love.

**Hope you liked!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Please it's hard to keep going without constructive criticism. The good and the bad and the ugly. Whether you like it or hate it I will finish this story sooner or later but I would like feedback! **

**Thank you in advance to all of those who Review, Favourite and Follow this story!**

**JazzyBear. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry about the delay! I haven't realised how long it's been, honestly. I've been so busy. I hope I haven't lost any readers.**

**First my parents were off, as you well know so we did a lot of family events. Going shopping, leaving town to visit family, etc. The weekend after that I went to a heavy metal concert in a town nearby and I've been hanging out a lot with my boyfriend. Now some of my family is down and I had a bit of a writer's block that was just BLOWN right open! I'm so excited for this fanfic I finally know where it's heading. **

**Now enough of my explanations. I hope you enjoy!**

****Little note** The time frame might be a little altered. I know that the end of Breaking Dawn didn't take place in 2011 but this is to fit better with my plot. The wedding will be a big part of this story. OOPS! Little spoiler ;) **

**Also, please review. It's hard to keep going when pretty much no one reviews. Goofy4Ever, thank you for the single review on most of my chapters. It means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my OC and the branch off plot.**

After the feast there was barely anything left. Jacob and Bella took most of the leftovers home to their fathers. The Clearwater's left as well, while the rest of us vampires and Embry sat in the living room ready to discuss our next move.

"Are there any suggestion to where we might live next," Carlisle asked.

Rosalie cleared her throat while Emmet was rubbing her back in a loving mater. They looked into each other's eyes with so much passion I felt my insides melt at how adorable they are together.

"Uh, Carlisle, Emmett and I have a tendency to leave on random honey moons to be alone for some time, right? We were thinking on visiting the amazons of Brazil. The way Zafrina showed us the Amazon through her eyes. It was a very beautiful site to see and it's somewhere we haven't been yet. We thought it to be our, I think 10th honey moon, or was it 13th?"

"13th Rosie," Emmett said while winking at her.

"Yes, well have fun you two. When do you think you'll be joining us again? When were you planning on leaving?" Esme said with worry leaking into her voice.

"In roughly a week, to put our affairs in order and to give Jenks enough time to give us new ID's. We were thinking on Emmett and Rosalie McCarty this time for a change. It's been a while we both took that name. Also, we don't know when we'll be back, but we'll call when we can to let you know how we're doing. "

We all turned to Alice, considering she was bouncing up and down in her seat, we could tell she was anxious for something that she saw in her visions.

Jasper looked concerned yet happy at his little bouncing wife. "What's going on Alice? What did you see?"

"We have to wait for Bella and Edward and Jacob to come back, which will be any second now."

As she finished her sentence the door opened with voices coming through saying, "we're back!"

They all came into the living room, Edward and Bella sat amongst us, Jacob stood to the side with a Renesmee in his arms.

"Can I tell them Carlisle or would you like to do the honours?" Alice said while giving him a knowing smirk.

Carlisle beamed and took his mates hands in his and looked down at her then down at a ring on her finger. Everyone gasped and Alice was bouncing I think a little faster than usual.

"Well, Esme joint Edward and I a long time ago. To be exact it was 90 years ago the day before the battle. We went on a lovely hunt together and spent an evening of enjoyable events. I re-proposed to her to renew our vows. I got this ring, specially made for her in memory of how she impacted my long life in just a few seconds. The simple diamond shows our one true love as mates and on the inside I had engraved 1921 which was the year she was brought to the hospital in Ashland, Wisconsin on a stretcher after the tragic incident. I fell for her the moment I saw her and felt compelled to turn her into one of us because I simply couldn't let her go."

"I said yes, of course, and before you ask, yes Alice you can plan our wedding. I suggested the church where my darling Carlisle ministered at to renew our vows and a little town a few hours away will be our next home. Kids we're going to be moving to Framlingham, Suffolk if that's okay with everyone," Esme said in a very polite tone.

I've never heard of Framlingham before, I hope it's not too close to Paris or known in the aria.

"It's beautiful there! You should see it! It's so old fashioned and they have a Castle for touring sometimes. The population is only 3000 people and the weather there is a little better then Forks but not so much. After this stop I already know where we're going so it's a very nice stop before leaving civilisation for a while," Alice said in a cheery voice, "oh and there's a College that offers English Literature Bella."

"Oh, that's perfect thank you," she smiled at her family then went back to rubbing her hands in Edwards hair.

"Uh, I know I'm a new addition to the family but I was wondering if the College had a -"

"Don't worry! I looked everything up and while I was looking at the different programs there's a Design and Technology course that will be perfect for you. There's a Science course for Embry and Edward too, he decided he wanted to help people like Carlisle does and ever since everything that happened with Bella his control has been incredibly high. "

Well that answered my questions and I turned to my mate, "you like science? What did you want to go into?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "you could use science for anything. If anything I'd like to become a fire fighter, or a police officer. So maybe instead of going there for College I could go to London since I don't have to hide and take Police foundations."

Alice squealed, "oh boy, Sky you better get used to girls ogling your man!"

"What did you see?"

"Well I couldn't see anything with him around, but I saw you confronting one of his female classmates to stay away from him. Embry you're too nice for your own good."

With that it earned Embry an unhappy glare from me, but then I cuddled up to him playing with his giant hand in mine. It's so weird, I love feeling small compared to my Embry, it makes me feel safe and protected. He's not huge, which I'm happy for, I never wanted someone very big but he's just the right size. When I have my hands in his it's as if the gods moulded us to one another. Perfect fit, I was terrified to have to lean on someone, to give them my all, but with Embry it's completely different. I know he loves me, I know he won't ever intentionally hurt me or leave me. So what if a few girls ogle him, or flirt a little. I know at the end of the day I'll be the one he'll be coming home to, I'll be the one he'll hold at night, I'll be the one on his mind from the moment he wakes up to the moment he closes his eyes. He's mine, just like I'm completely his. I know all of that, because I know it's how I feel and I can feel that he feels the same way for me.

I smiled up at him and simply said, "I love you, and I know that I might get jealous but I'll be okay. Want to know why? Because I know that you're completely mine, body and soul. I know this, because I'm yours, body and soul."

He just stared at me with pure adoration, pride and love then leaned his head down to capture my lips in a searing passionate kiss. I love this man with all my being and nothing will get in our way.

Rose and Emmett filled the rest of the gang that they were going to leave to go to Brazil the same day apparently that we'll be leaving for England.

Jacob left for patrol and to also fill the other two in how long they have before making their final choice if they want to join us or stay with their family and friends. The wolves and Bella will obviously keep in touch because of her family that she's leaving behind and everything.

I guided Embry to my room for a moment alone, I wanted to make sure that he really wanted to come with us. He'll be leaving a lot behind, all his friends and family. I didn't even know if he was leaving his parents or any siblings behind.

When we reached my room, I looked around once again hit by the unfamiliarity of it compared to my old room at the castle. In Voltura, my room was basic, no majorly big closet, just a small vanity, a chair in the corner, a simple bed to lay on and a joint washroom with a single shower, there were no mirrors or windows what so ever in my room. It was very old, all the bureaus were made of thick old oak wood. All dressed in a dark blood red and black. Very plain, very simple.

This room had a big four post bed, a dresser and mirror, male dresser, a rocking chair in the corner and a giant bookshelf filled with books of course. The main room was in white and gold colors. The joint washroom with the works, a big shower, jacuzzi tub, toilet and a giant mirror and a he/she sink was in black marble and white. Behind another door was a huge walk in closet filled with clothes. It was different, another thing that was different was the big window on the opposite wall of the door to walk in.

I sat on the bed, motioning Embry to join me. I took his hand in mine, I wasn't good with starting a conversation like this, so we'll see where it goes. It could go perfectly fine and he says he has no regrets or he'll doubt his choice, not considering the ones he'll leave behind.

"Embry, I barely know you, and I'd like to change that. Earlier today you asked me to simply go on a date with you and now you're ready to travel across the world for me. I know it's because of the imprint but it's a big step. I just don't want you to come with me and regret not being here for your brother or sisters birthdays, or your parents birthdays. I want you to consider what you're leaving behind to only be with me. I don't even know if I can give you children, I don't even know if this will work out."

I felt tears prick at the edge of my eyes, and a few slipping down my heated cheeks.

"Hey, none of that, I know perfectly well what I'm leaving behind. I have no siblings that I know of. The other alpha, Sam Uley, might be my half brother because his father was a manwhore, but other than that I'll be leaving my mother and Quil behind. Even though Quil's been my best friend since we were in diapers, Jakes been one of my best friends for a very long time and ever since I laid eyes on you I know that you're my forever, my family now. It's weird, because you're supposed to be my natural enemy but this is my family now. I'm not being left behind, I can't stay here, because you won't be here."

Tears were falling freely now. 'He really loves you, you idiot, now make him happy. You know you don't have to stay with the Cullens. You could go rogue and stay here so he doesn't have to give everything up for you. So stop feeling guilty and simply go to the College in Port Angels and stay," the voice in my head reminded me.

"Embry,-"

In that moment Alice came rushing through the door grabbing me by the throat. Embry growled and got in a defensive stance. "What did you do?!"

"I,-"

Everyone came rushing in to see what made Alice upset. "Everything was going perfect! Everything was planned! I was even going to ask you to help with the wedding but two seconds ago your whole future went fuzzy! What choice did you make?! What were you two discussing in here?!"

"I,-" "Now Alice let her explain herself, there has to be some reasoning behind the change of plans," Carlisle came to my help.

"I,-" "There better be a good reason! The wedding is still good, but it's all fuzzy too! I hate mutts!"

I pushed Alice through the wall in the hall way, past everyone and shouted,"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT AND JUST LET ME FUCKING EXPLAIN!"

Everyone went quiet, Alice bounced back into the room with her arms crossed and I cleared my throat, "sorry about that, I just wanted everyone to stop freaking out. I wanted it to be a cute moment between Embry and I but since we were rudely interrupted," I gave a pointed look in Alice's general direction, "I was going to suggest that I stay here, go to College in Port Angels, I don't HAVE to follow you and make Embry leave his family and friends behind."

Embry turned to me with shock written all over his face, "you would do that? For me?"

"Well, yes actually, you were ready to leave everything behind to follow me half way across the globe. Also, Alice, I'll still be there for the wedding, that's probably why it gets fuzzy because I hope I'll still be a part of this family. Even though it will only be a week until you leave, a week that I would have known you all. I just can't do that to my mate, but I'll be there for a very unforgettable moment for my family."

Alice was quiet, then looked apologetically at me, "I'm sorry I rushed in like that, I'm just very protective of my family and it's hard to see around the wolves. Also, you better be there for the wedding! It's going to blow you away!"

Everyone laughed at Alice and simply walked back out the way they came in and you hear Esme, "Emmett you better fix that wall." His response was, "Awww do I have to?!" Alice came over to give me a hug before leaving, skipping on her way out.

"You're amazing you know that? I can't wait to introduce you to my mother. I'll admit even though I was going to leave everything behind to join you, it would of been very hard to leave my mother behind and everyone else. Jake is one friend out of the whole group of friends that are here and it's not like we'll never hear from them again. We could go visit them during Christmas, bring Charlie and Billy with us up there."

"That sounds perfect, and I don't have much tying me to the Cullens so it seems more reasonable to stay here."

"I better go though, my mother will probably be wondering where I am." He stood up in motion to leave the room, I quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist in reflex I suppose. I didn't want him to leave.

"Why? Doesn't she know about the big battle and everything about the wolves?" I simply asked, he looked down at his feet. By the simple look on his face I could tell he hasn't told her about anything.

"Really? Nothing? Not even the fact that you change into a giant wolf?" He shook his head.

"Well, can't you tell her you're staying at Jakes or something? I really don't want you to leave, if you don't remember the previous events of which you left, even for just a small period of time?"

"Uh, I guess I could, we don't want that happening again," he said with a laugh.

"Good," I got up and gave him a chassed kiss on the lips, "I'll get the phone so you could call.-"

Alice popped in the door frame once again with a smile on her face. "Don't worry, I already called his mother earlier because I knew she wouldn't be okay if he asked if you could stay and I also took into consideration that he couldn't leave because of what happened earlier."

I guess it was my turn to hug Alice, I ran up and gave her a giant hug, "thanks Alice. Are you sure you don't have the mind reading skills?"

She laughed as she pulled away, "yes I'm sure. Now go to bed love birds, Sky's about to yawn. Have a good night! See you in the morning bright and early for breakfast."

She skipped down the hall again, and I giggled at the realisation that I've never seen someone as optimistic as Alice. The only optimistic one at the castle was Jane and that's saying a lot. I turned towards the bed, with a yawn, to find my mates clothes already neatly folded on the rocking chair in the corner and his form already asleep under the covers.

'Well that didn't take long," I thought to myself. I closed the door, and the blinds. Searched in the walk in closet for pyjamas, the closest thing I found was a very skimpy nightgown. I quickly changed in the washroom and ran straight under the covers to hide myself. Embry was facing the wall with the window and I joined him by spooning him from behind.

This felt right, even though he was bulkier then me, it felt right to have my cheek pressed against his firm, warm back and his heat enveloping my front.

This felt like home.

**I hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Hopefully I'll update sooner next time. Next chapter is...EMBRY POV!**

**Thank you everyone in advance for the reviews, favourits and followers!**

**Love, JazzyBear.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here's Embry's POV on what happened since the last time it was his POV. Very brief, let me know if I should keep going on with this, or just not mention Embry's POV? Up to you guys, the readers, because it makes no difference to me. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my OC and the branch off plot. **

I told her, I told her briefly what Imprinting was and how it works. The results of it was her lying down in this bed in terrible excruciating pain. I was so happy to tell her all of it, even though I was beyond terrified that she wouldn't accept the bond, that she would make me work for it or that I would have to be a brother figure of some sorts, which I truly didn't want to be.

It blew me away that she accepted it. I thought I was the happiest man alive when I met my imprint, but now she even accepted it! I think I might faint, or die of a heart attack my heart is racing faster then it's normal speed. Things were looking great. Found my imprint, she accepted me, she was beyond beautiful in my eyes and a real sweetheart. I already love her even with only a few words exchanged. It's ridiculous I know , but I feel like I've known her forever and it was pure love at first sight. I just had a gut feeling that I was going to love her, even without the imprint, I felt that she was an honest, sweet, caring women and that she'd be the best thing that happened to me.

Which is why when she told me that someone did her wrong, I wanted her to tell me everything about this person just so I could hunt him down and kill him myself. He hurt my baby girl and no one should ever hurt my women and get away with it. She already means the world to me and to see her frown or upset shatters my heart and I do my best to make her feel better.

When everyone went downstairs to give her a few hours to simply nap, because the pain took its toll on her and she was out like a rock, we discussed about a bunch of things. Well more like Alice told us about what would of happened if the battle would of taken place and how many people we would of lost, while Esme finished up dinner. Well most of us were there, Bella and Edward left for some quick alone time before dinner. I'm just glad we didn't fight or else I don't think I could of lived knowing Leah would of sacrificed herself and so many other would of been lost . I mention Leah because, even though it's over between Sam and Leah, Sam still cares about her. Hell a lot of people care about her but we won't admit it because she's such a bitch sometimes, no pun intended. She's family though, Seth's sister, she's been there for a very long time and it would of devastated a lot of people.

**_Flashback_**

_I was sitting by myself on the cliff because I just learnt that I might have a half brother because my mom couldn't keep her legs closed and did it with a married man. I was disgusted with my mother but more so on how I was conceived. I was the results of a mistake and I simply couldn't deal with my mother or anyone at the moment._

_"Hey, Call what are you doing all the way out here for?" I turned around to see Leah standing right behind me. _

_"Oh piss off Leah, I don't need your attitude right now. Do me a favour and leave me alone." I've never spoken to anyone like that before but I felt like I had to. It felt good to channel my anger on someone, even though I knew it was wrong of me. _

_"Look I don't know what your problem is Call but whatever it is don't yell at me for it."_

_She came over and sat beside me on the edge of the cliff. We sat there watching the horizon with no end in sight. _

_Coming out here made me realise how small I am in this world sometimes. How big it is compared to me. We sat there in silence, then she broke it by saying, "want to talk about it?"_

_That's when everything came flowing out, everything that happened with my mom. The argument that we had earlier because she slipped that I have a half brother out there. I assumed it was someone in the pack. Probably Sam, because his father was a man whore. I wanted to get a test done to make sure it was him, if it wasn't then I'd try with the next possible candidate, but I didn't have the money._

_"Okay, first off. Just because your mother did something bad doesn't mean that you're worthless Embry. You're a big part of everyone's life here, you're definitely worth more then what you give yourself credit for. You're a shy kid, but you're really sweet, you have a big heart and everyone cares about you. So whether you want to admit it or not, you're not a mistake. You were born for a reason, everyone is. None of this is your fault. Now grow a pair and go talk to your mom. Hug her, kiss her and tell her you love her and thank her for creating you and hopefully one day you'll forgive her for her "mistake" as you call it."_

_I was utterly dumbfounded by what Leah just said. She was right, none of it was my fault. It was my mother's mistake, not mine. My self confidence still wasn't the best but she sure as hell made me feel better. I did something I never thought I'd do. I hugged Leah Clearwater. "Thank you," she was stiff for a while then hugged me back, "no problem Call."_

**_End of Flashback_**

She has her moments. In that moment I was cut off from my own thoughts when Esme announced that the food would be ready soon and to be seated. It smelt wonderful and I couldn't wait to dig in. There was a sent that I noticed while we were gabbing away that engulfed me and I couldn't help but stare at the stairs until my lovely mate came into view. When she did, she took my breath away. You can tell Alice planned her outfit because it matched my dark green button up shirt. God, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, the way she was looking at everyone with interest, the way her eyes landed on me and shone with a light of love. In that moment I stood up when she walked towards her seat beside me. I felt the need to be a complete gentlemen and pull out the chair for her and push it in when she sat.

Introductions were made, since she didn't know Leah or Seth. She also told us how her power works and some of the biological side of it. There was probably more to it because of how she said it worked she can probably change the molecular structure of things too. God I love this women, and to everyone's astonishment she ate human food. She keeps surprising us with her unexpected ways.

After dinner the Cullens spoke of their moving, I knew I wouldn't be able to live without my mate. Sky's my everything. I can live without my mom, or the other pack members. It would hurt to say goodbye and to possibly never see them again, but it would literally kill me to be away from Sky. I'm sure it would kill her too, that's the reason why I would travel all the way to England for her, half way across the globe.

When everything was said and done we retired to her bedroom in hopes to get a good night's rest. In the midst of our conversation, before going to sleep, I guess she made a decision that messed the future up even more because Alice came in threatening her.

Then when she had the moment to explain herself the most amazing words escaped her lips.

"I was going to suggest that I stay here, go to College in Port Angels, I don't HAVE to follow you and make Embry leave his family and friends behind."

"You would do that? For me?" I was in complete shock. I was so happy, I got to keep my love plus stay with my family and friends. I couldn't wait to tell the others or to introduce Sky to my mother, and to introduce her to the other pack. Everyone will love her, I just know it.

I still haven't told my mom about the whole wolf thing. I kind of wanted to kill two birds with one stone, get the test done to see if I'm related to Sam and to confront my mom about it and tell her about the wolf thing, maybe.

I could tell that Sky didn't approve of my mother's lack of knowledge when it comes to the wolves but she didn't push me any further.

I ended up spending the night because I knew my mate wouldn't be able to handle the distance. The night was filled with constant beautiful dreams, they almost seemed like visions of the future. They were filled with images of our children again, running around this unknown house that felt like home. Us growing old together, happily. Our children's, children running around the same house. I was in awe of my own imagination going wild.

When I woke I wasn't a happy camper. Jake shook me awake to tell me it was my turn to patrol.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Just let me write Sky a note so she isn't wondering where I am when she wakes up."

"Fine, but hurry up, that's an order," Jake commanded. I strongly disliked the alpha tone, because the next thing I knew I was already running patrol in my wolf form around the aria, after quickly writing Sky a note and pecking her forehead in a silent goodbye.

Man sometimes this sucks.

**There you go!**

**Okay next chapter will be pushed till later so we can fast forward to the action. I know it took some time, but it's not going to be all unicorns and rainbows, which I wanted to establish Sky and Embry's relationship and her relationship with the family first. Plus, more to come on what's wrong with Sky, oooh.**

**Also, I want to know what kind of fanfiction should I write next? I have three ideas.**

**CarlisleXOC, JaneXOC and LeahXOC. **

**AND, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Thank you, in advance to everyone that reviews, favourites and Follows this story.**

**Love, JazzyBear. **


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, I hope I didn't lose that many fans :( I'm so sorry. With school starting I didn't even have enough time to sleep let alone write. I'm truly sorry.**

**Anywho, this is another filler chapter, thing's are going to get cute through this chapter and well next chapter will hopefully start the action. I'll update as soon as I can I'm sorry again. Plus I had a bit of a writers block for this story and started writing my other fanfics.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**On with the show!**

Things have been going great for the past two months. We're only a week away from Carlisle's and Esme's second wedding. Contrary to Emmett and Rose, they only got married once and only had one honeymoon. Rose and Em went, well they're on their 13th honeymoon and they renewed their vows three times before just to have an excuse to go on extra honeymoons.

Even though I wasn't with the family for a while we've gotten closer through web chatting and such. That's how Alice and I usually communicate to plan the wedding. I was their only hope, because Bella wasn't much of a planner and she spent most of her time with Edward in their new house. Renesmee helped some but Jacob kept telling Alice that she couldn't use Nessie as a toy for her devious plans. Alice always shrugged it off and would text me to go on Skype to figure out what the colors should be. If they should go with egg white or eggshell colors. Like I knew the difference, seriously they look the same to me. The one thing I really wanted to hit myself over was what kind of cake they should have. I told her I'd get back to her on that one because I had to ask Embry, Jacob, Ren, Leah and Seth about it. Since we were the ones that were going to eat the stupid thing anyways.

We ended up going for a marble cake with vanilla lemon icing with chocolate dipped strawberries for the hearts on the cake. The color picked was mint green, it's Esme's favourite color and with the red and white flowers it showed her favourite holiday too, Christmas. It was wonderful and Alice was having a blast.

Also, to my surprise Emmett and Rose wanted my phone number so we could keep in touch too while the two of them were on their honeymoon. Their reasoning was that we were still family even though they didn't know me for long. Like they said they held their promise and called every odd day when they made time to talk to the family. I got to learn a lot about them and Em and I played some videogames online every once in a while on the PS3.

The week before everyone left was hectic and emotional. Esme didn't want any of her children to leave or get left behind so she smothered every single one of us in mother/daughter time. She helped Rose tune up some of the cars, and re-paint some of them to give them a "new" look. Her and Alice went shopping for a whole weekend, from when the store opened till it closed. With Bella they would bake and cook none stop for the wolves. Then she'd make time for me and we'd garden in the back yard. We even added more to the yard by adding a few more patches of flowers, a pond and a beautifully big fountain.

While the girls were having their moments Carlisle would be off with the boys. Apparently they would go hunting, but every single day like that? No there was something going on and they got everyone else involved too except for me, even Embry was in on it!

All the sneaking around resulted in me finally figuring out what they were doing.

**Flashback**

_I felt the bed dip and his footsteps lightly pattering across the flood. The door opening then closing and then nothing, complete silence. I waited a few more minutes then got dressed quickly, only throwing on a pair of sweats and a plain blue t-shirt. I know, when I told Alice that I bought casual clothes and pyjamas she freaked but Jasper calmed her down on their own time, if you know what I mean._

_I jumped from the window and ran in the exact direction Embry left in. I got really close to the edge of the border where his sent got really strong I slowed down and saw the most beautiful thing I thought I could ever see._

_There right in front of me was a beautiful old fashioned Victorian house. I told Embry I missed the old house I used to live in and the changes I would of made to it and here it is, my exact dream house._

_It's a big house, blue exterior siding with white wood finishing to it. The railing was white and blue, there was even a gazebo looking thing in the front. It was roughly two stories high, maybe three because it looked like the attic could be a room too. Most likely going to be the kids playroom. That is, if I can have any. Tears started welling up in my eyes for the gorgeous house in front of me, and the family that will never be able to inhabit it. _

_In the blink of an eye everyone was standing just a few feet ahead of me. Alice had her arms crossed over her chest and Embry looked like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. Everyone else looked passive of my presence. _

_"You shouldn't be here!" Alice was livid seeing me there._

_"Well what do you expect me to do? Sit there like nothing's going on? Everyone's whispering behind my back, yes I noticed by the way. Also, my mate leaves me during the night. So I followed his sent tonight to try to figure out what's going on! You should know me by now Embry! I always assume the worst because of..." I was crying hysterically. No words could leave my enclosed throat._

_"Baby," Embry was by my side holding me close and caressing my hair and cradling me back and forth. I told him about what Philip used to do. The way he used to treat me, bring me down with his words, the sneaking about, ignore me and push me aside like I'm nothing. The incident I walked in on and how it all ended between him and I._

_After letting me cry myself out, I looked up to see Alice looking apologetic, " I'm sorry. I guess I should of told Embry to stay out of it but he really wanted to help with all this. This was supposed to be your new home. You said it would of felt strange staying at ours and you didn't want to intrude on the Call's we decided to build you a house like we did Bella and Edward. It was just convenient that you told Embry of your dream house when you were talking about your futures together. I'm sorry for this but Edward made sure to ease drop on how you imagined the house so we could get it down pat."_

_"Well, it didn't have to be perfect, now what am I supposed to do to make it feel like home?"_

_"That's why we left the grounds bare my child, so you can garden and improve the landscaping," Esme said lovingly. "Plus, there's barely any furniture in the house. Alice wanted you to fill it up with what you would like to come home to everyday. In result we want to give you this," Carlisle handed me a black card. _

_"I couldn't dare accept that!" "Hush child, you're a part of our family now and we'll treat you like one."_

_"Fine but I'm only going to spend the bare minimum and maybe get a job around here to pull my weight." _

_I got up from my position in Embry's arms and hugged everyone. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that, I was just scarred, for a very stupid reason. I really don't like it when people sneak around behind my back from past events, but it's a wonderful present thank you everyone."_

_"It's not completely done, we still have some things to finish. Embry why don't you bring your lovely mate back to the house and we'll finish up here," Carlisle suggested._

_Embry nodded, lifted me up bridal style and carried me all the way home. Where we had the house to ourselves. _

**End of flashback**

Don't worry nothing happened. Embry and I haven't gone anywhere past second base and I would like to go further but I know my Embry is still on the fence about being that intimate. I know it'll happen sooner or later, we are mates, but he's nervous he can't deliver. I am his first, and he is mine which is why I understand where he's coming from but that shouldn't hold him back so much.

On top of which, I furnished the whole house, added some paintings, furniture and picture frames. I even painted designs on some of the walls just to pass time.

In the past few months though, things were getting really strange. My craving for blood has diminished to almost none existent. I think the last time I went for a hunt was when I first got here, or sorry there was another time after that but I only ate a squirrel. My powers aren't strong either, I tried to simply round off a diamond to up its value but it ended up turning into clay in my hands. It's not that bad though, maybe the venom is really wearing off like the Volturie thought it would. Which means I might end up being human in some way?

I can't get my hopes up though. It's a very small probability.

Embry and I have gotten closer, I met his mother roughly a week ago. She wasn't surprised at all to see me, the first words that came out of her mouth was, "so you're the one keeping my little Embry away from home." The funny part is the second thing that she said, "I'm not complaining, I only had to buy groceries once this week. It's cheaper on me and I get to treat myself tomorrow night."

She was going to Port Angels with some girl friends from work. A little shopping trip and a simple night out, she didn't drink because she was the designated driver. Which made Embry relax a little bit, he worries for his mother and cares for her greatly.

There's something he isn't telling me though, there's hostility when it comes to his mother. I asked him about it once it lead to an argument in which he ended up beyond upset he slept on the sofa that night and it was the worst night of my life. I never bothered him about it ever again in fear that he would do something worse than simply sleep on the sofa.

Now back to the present. We're currently packing to visit the family in England. Oh and if you're wondering where Leah and Seth are, they left with the Cullens so in other words, Sue, Charlie and Billy are coming with us. Charlie and Billy are very weary of the plane ride, apparently they never left forks ever in their lives. In my books, that's kind of sad, but they're determined to visit their children. Sue and Charlie made it official they're going to tell their kids about it when they go to visit after the wedding so they don't ruin Carlisle and Esme's time to shine.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything? Your tooth brush, deodorant, clippers, razor, shirts, shoes, pants, boxer-"

"All right, all right! For the Millionth time I have everything! I didn't forget anything. Now calm down!"Embry was irritated with my constant nagging.

"Come on, don't get your panties in a twist, I was simply double checking," I teased coming up behind him to give him a hug. He hasn't been thrilled about the plane ride either. Sam gave him permission, but he felt guilty almost for leaving his pack mates behind while he's allowed to leave the land they are bound to.

Yes, he's a part of Sam's group again and everyone's happy to have him back. Especially Quill, he's been over almost every day playing video games with Embry, shooting some pool, going for swims and jogs by first beach. You know, guy stuff. I miss him during the day, but I learnt to keep myself occupied by painting. Alice I guess saw me painting in the future because when we moved in, there's a matching tower at the back like there is at the front but this one was a tall room, with floor to ceiling windows, that looked over mountains. Plus it was the perfect place for sunsets. I ended up turning that into my art studio, it was perfect for me.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart? You seem happy about something. I hope you're thinking of me to have a look like that on your face," Embry said teasingly while turning around in my arms to face me.

To be honest while I was thinking about my painting studio my thoughts drifted to my recent painting of my angel. It was beautiful, if I do say so myself. I just couldn't get it out of my head and I locked myself in that room for two days straight. I'm glad Embry didn't come walking in while I was doing it because when he saw it. I got a little present.

**Flashback**

_"Hey, mon amour, what are you,-" I turned in time to see the utter shock on his face and his eyes lingering on the painting that I just finished. _

_It was him, in the for front bottom left of the painting, from the waist up bare. There's a moon in the right corner with the twilight in the background, and his wolf big and bold howling at the moon in all his glory. The way that the twilight is in the background it gives the wolf a sort of halo. _

_He was speechless for a while then ran up to me and picked me up twirling me around. "I. Love. You." he said while butterfly kissing my face. _

_"You're beautiful baby, your wolf is beautiful too. You're my angel. My saviour. I love you-." I got cut off by a passion deep filled kiss. _

**End of flashback**

"Just remembering your reaction to that one painting in my studio." He must of known which one I was talking about because he brought me into a similar kiss.

I was still in a daze after our make out session that the next thing I realised the plane has landed in London, England. All five of us went to get our rental car and drove down to the Cullen's new house.

Just like the other house this one was just as grand and open as the last, but looked more green then the last. This one had loads of vines and flowers in the yard. An attached green house, three stories high and a big garage on the side of the house.

As we walked up to the house I felt a little nervous, actually I think everyone was nervous. When we got there the door was thrown wide open and a brown blur ran past Embry and I into Charlie's arms.

"Dad!" Bella yelled, "I missed you, it's different not living with you."

"Oh, uh, thanks Bella." Charlie seemed awkward while he hugged his daughter. I don't know what his problem is but it's odd for a parent to feel awkward around their own children.

"Hey everyone! Come in, come in! Make yourselves at home." Alice was her usual bubbly self being a hostess. Emmett and Jasper both grabbed all our bags to bring up to the guest bed rooms, while everyone else settled in the living area.

Everyone was yapping away as soon as we sat down. Edward was looking at me oddly and he whispered something to Carlisle while staring at me, now they were both looking my way with puzzled faces. Uh oh, this can't be good.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! I love the reviews and such. **

**The house descriptions aren't the best so there's pictures on my profile for them .**

**I'll update hopefully sooner next time. **

**Love my fellow followers that have followed for a long time now. Matthias Stormcrow and Goofy4Ever. **

**Matt has femslash story and a Bella/Volturi story that are amazing. Goofy4Ever has JacobXOc stories that are to die for with how cute they are. I love em both for sticking with my story. **

**Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love, JazieBear **


End file.
